Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate in general to systems and methods for making fences, and in particular, to systems for manufacturing custom fence panels to install on a property.
Description of the Related Art
Fences are ubiquitous in modern society, used in a vast range of applications, to mark and accent boundaries, provide security, and control movement of people and animals. Thousands of miles of new and replacement fences are installed every year in the U.S., and utilize vast amounts of construction-related natural resources.
Fence panels of a fence typically include a pair of stringers and a plurality of boards or panels attached thereto. Fence panels are secured to vertically oriented fence posts that are secured to the ground. Typically, after a fence line has been established, numerous fence posts are installed in footings in the ground. Once the fence posts are secured, pairs of stringers may be secured to and between adjacent fence posts along the fence line. Depending upon the terrain of a particular property, stringers may be positioned substantially horizontal or at an angle relative to horizontal (sometimes at a severe angle) between adjacent fence posts. Once the stringers are secured to a certain pair of fence posts, fence boards are secured to the stringers to complete a fence panel extending between adjacent fence posts. This process continues until the fence is completed.
The steps to create a fence are typically performed on-site. As such, numerous individuals must transport numerous tools and hoses/lines to each fence panel location to install the fence panel to the fence posts. Thus, workers, tools, and materials are exposed to the elements, such as rain, snow, and mud. For very large fences that require months to construct, the process of installing a fence can be daunting and quite costly under existing systems.